Captured by the Cullens
by Monkshood La Rue
Summary: A very short what if scenario where Sam makes it inside the Cullen house. Coz you never see Rosalie do anything anyhow.


6

Wrenching himself free of Esme and Alice and Jasper, Sam was a blur of black as he shot past the porch and inside the Cullen house. Behind him he could hear them and their brethren scream as his brothers fell upon them, tearing at them.

All that was left was the thing they had come for. The child. The spawn of that leech-lover's loins. He sniffed the air. The whole place reeked of Cold Ones. But there was something else. Something similar. Yet different. His ears pricked up. He could hear the child. Crying. To his relief he heard no one trying to shush it. The baby was alone. He grinned to himself and followed the noise.

The cries led him to where four corridors met. He did not fail to note the structure looming where a ceiling would have been expected. A loft. And that was where the child was. Without his heightened senses – and size – the Alpha would have easily missed the baby's hiding spot. But the loft was high up. For a person, it would have required a ladder. But Sam did not need a ladder. Putting all his weight on his big, strong hind legs, he raised himself up, placing his paws on the edge of the loft. Shifting his weight and power on his forelegs, he slowly pulled himself up till his hind paws no longer touched the night-chilled floor. He winced. His right shoulder and ribs ached from where Esme and Carlisle had slammed into him.

As his head peeked over the planks, Sam saw his target. There she was in her crib. She had stopped crying now. With inquisitive eyes she was staring at him. He licked his lips and reached a single paw forward, pulling himself closer to the child. Then he did the same with his other paw. In seconds he was inches from the baby's little feet.

Long, icy fingers grasped him there and then – tight around his testicles.

Sam YELPED and heard a feminine voice down below. Felt frosty breath against the fur between his legs.

"Doggies aren't allowed in the baby's room!"

With a single tug his paws were sliding down the planks, only to stop at the very edge! Cringing he dug his claws into the wood, stopping his descent. But even as he did he felt those fingers – those feminine fingers – sliding down his balls and around his penis, squeezing the firm but sheathed meat against the penile bone. The sensation was too sudden and unexpected to bear. In the bat of an eye he could feel himself grow HARD. His penis revealed itself, pink and glistening and very, very stiff.

Dangling from the loft, he saw his attacker. It was the blonde. Rosalie. With a perversely sexy grunt she heaved herself back, PULLING on his very erect wolf-cock, tightening her grip on the shaft with one hand, reaching up her other hand around his balls again!

Fueled by revulsion he planted his hind paws against the Cold Woman. One paw on her shoulder, the other on her face.

LET. GO.

Instead she tightened her grip, SQUEEZING his balls, squeezing his penis. Making him HARDER than before! And all the while she was making that sexy grunt, gritting her teeth in disgust, PULLING on him.

But as he began to uncoil his hind legs, pushing her, her hands were slowly sliding down his organ again.

"NO!" Rosalie shrieked. Sam could only watch as she grasped a fistful of his pubic fur, only for those fingers to slide down and then curl around the base of his penis – where they tensed around the red, rock-hard knot. "NO – YOU – DON'T!"

But still she began to slide. One inch. Two inches…only to stop where his penis bulged at the tip! This time her hands remained around his shaft. PULLING on it. Making it HARDER and HARDER. And as her fingers tightened, slipped a little and readjusted their grip, Sam felt the contents of his testicles awaking. Bubbling inside them…

"Why, Alpha-Dog!" Rosalie began to giggle as she pulled. "What a big juicy COCK you've got! The better for me to HOLD you, my dear…" Heaving back again, she drew his organ closer and closer till its head was inches from her face. And when she cackled, her breath caressed the underside of its shaft, arousing him even more!

Revolted, Sam pressed his paws HARDER against her marble body. But harder still was his penis as she TUGGED it and SQUEEZED it and FONDLED it with every tiny flex of her fingers.

There and then her hand slid to the very neck of his cock. One last kick and she would lose him. Seeing that, Rosalie's face crumpled with rage. With her left hand still tight around his shaft, her right hand reached up, releasing the tip of his penis and GRASPING his balls again.

Without warning his balls released their contents. He felt his penis SWELL before his essence BURST FORTH – straight into Rosalie's face.

Gasping in surprise she slid all the way down his cock, slamming into the bookshelf behind her.

Revulsion chilled every bone in his wolf-formed body. He wanted to KILL this bitch. But he needed to kill the child first. Heaving up he reached out his jaws and SNAPPED at the crib. Missing it by an inch or so. But even as he heaved himself forward, Rosalie's fingers returned, GRASPING his oozing penis and swollen testicles again!

"GET – BACK – HERE!" she grunted, SQUEEZING him, HARDENING him again!

Slowly the big black wolf found himself sliding down the ledge again. This time Rosalie's face was crumpled and her eyes clenched. She was dripping with his essence as she pulled harder and harder.

There and then he saw something directly in front of him. A willowy shape stumbling from behind an open door. He saw skin as white as bone, long brown tresses and a short blue dress.

Her eyes were red as blood. Isabella Swan.

When she saw him, her face went taut with rage. "You," she growled.

Red eyes bulging, she sprang at him, roaring. Even as Sam kicked Rosalie off his slippery, throbbing organ, Bella's arms wrapped tight around his waist, yanking him down, slamming his shoulders and head on the floor.

Before he could recoil, before he could get back on his feet, her arms went tight as a noose around his neck. Her legs slipped under his forelegs and locked around his chest. Sam kicked and squirmed, but could not get free of her. She was stronger than Esme, stronger than Jasper, stronger than Edward. She was a newborn.

There and then Rosalie was upon him. Even as Sam was twisting around, planting his hind paws firmly on the floor, preparing to tear his neck free of this monster in girly guise, Rosalie's arms had wrapped around his knees, clasping his hind legs together.

Her face against his butt, cheek pressed firmly under his big black tail, breathing heavily against his testicles, she pulled his legs up from under him!

Between the two vampiresses, the giant black wolf was heaved up from the floor. He kicked and heaved about, but their grip never loosened. He could see Rosalie grinning at him. Now her breath was on his penis. And with every futile struggle, it squirted more of its fluids.

"Quickly!" he heard Esme's voice. Heard a door opening somewhere behind him, behind Bella. "In here!"


End file.
